Time Beast
Time Beasts, also known as Temporal Beasts, are creatures capable of traveling through time. They first appeared in Let's Do the Time War Again. Appearance Time Beasts have a very complicated bodily structure. They have the head and body of a dog, with a rotund chest, moderately-sized tail, and paw-like front feet. Their back legs are smaller and thinner than the front, and reveal hairless, maroon-skinned feet below the second leg joint. They have two tan ram horns on its head, accompanying their goat-like eyes. They have a set of jagged teeth that do not necessarily correspond with one another appearance-wise, and long tongues that often hang from their mouths. They appear to have a visible tan spine protruding from their naturally-plated back armor, which is also maroon in color like their hind legs. They have black shoulder braces, with a tan outline on each. Red crystals seem to naturally grow from their body, being on their shoulder braces, and every other vertebrae of their spine. Younger Time Beasts look very similar to adults, even right after hatching from their egg. Their eyes are closed, which reveals their skin-colored eyelids. They only have fur on their abdomens, head and tail. They don't have claws and the black parts on their shoulder braces and spines are missing. They only have five red crystals on their backs, while fully-grown Time Beasts usually have at least eight. History Time Beasts were first mentioned by Ben 10,000 in Ben Again from his point of view. He stated that they had gone on a cross dimensional rampage. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eon, Subdora, and Exo-Skull found several Time Beast eggs. When Ben and Rook stumbled upon them Eon used a time ray to age one of the eggs, which hatched and grew to adulthood, rampaging throughout Undertown and destroying them in a couple versions of the timeline in fights with Ben's aliens. Ben and Rook eventually used the newly built Time Cycles to revert the Beast back to an egg. Eon gave two of the eggs to Maltruant. At the end of The End of an Era, Eon arrived in a Time Beast pulled chariot to rescue Maltruant before he double crossed him and left. Maltruant used the beasts to travel to the beginning of time with his modified Anihilaarg in order to replace the universe with a version made in his image. Both of the beasts are killed in the trip, the first in the time stream resulting in a detour to the 1800s and the second died crashing into the Contemelia ship. Reproduction Time Beasts lay dozens of red crystalline eggs that are similar to their body spikes. It also appears that the eggs can take a long time to hatch, with an entire road being built over them. It's implied that Time Beasts use time rays to circumvent this issue, as Eon did. Powers and Abilities Perhaps the most significant power of the Time Beasts is their ability to traverse through the time stream to points in time that not even Professor Paradox is able to go, such as before the beginning of time. The Time Beasts possess this ability as eggs or adults, and the power can be harnessed by machines for the same effect. A single Time Beast egg is capable of powering up a Time Cycle to the level where it can go back even before the creation of the universe. Time Beasts possess the ability to teleport and age anything they touch into dust. Time Beasts can also shoot lasers out of their mouths. Naming and Translations Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (first appearance) *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Trivia *Dou Hong designed the Time Beasts.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121404683892 References Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse